Vapor deposition may be generally understood as a mechanism of producing a film or coating and may include physical vapor deposition and chemical vapor deposition. In physical vapor deposition, a vaporized form of the coating material may condense on a substrate surface forming the coating. In chemical vapor deposition, one or more precursors may react and/or decompose on a substrate surface forming the coating. Conventional methods of vapor deposition, such as electron beam physical vapor deposition and magnetron sputtering may be used to produce metallic coatings. However, coatings produced in such a manner may exhibit relatively low density, poor adhesion, poor structure and/or poor morphology.